the monster that loved me (ShakaxMu)
by Cassiopeia Weasley
Summary: punto de vista de Mu, sobre su conversión por Shaka (AU) Cap 1: POV Mu. Cap 2: POV Shaka. Dedicado a Ginevre
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer personajes pertenecen a masami kurumada.**

**historia original mia adaptada a saint seiya (MuxShaka)**

**THE MONSTER THAT LOVED ME: **

Bajo el manto de la luna llena, tu perfume inunda mis sentidos, la melodía de tu voz me embriaga y tu piel fría hace que mi cuerpo estalle en llamas. ¿que tienes para hacerme desearte? ¿que hiciste para hacerme adorarte?

¿serán tus besos con sabor a muerte, o la oscuridad de tu alma que me atrae cual mosca a tu telaraña? o la decadencia de tus manos al tocarme?

Cual velero en mar abierto se balancea mi cordura por sucumbir al llamado de tu alma oscura hacia la mía, tus tinieblas me envuelven y me arrastran hacia el fondo, mi lógica me invita a pelear mas mi cuerpo no obedece como si quisiera ser llevado a lo mas profundo del abismo, dejo de luchar... a quien engaño nunca lo hice, y me entrego completamente al delirio, me ahogo en el inmenso azul de sus ojos, a la cascada dorada de tus hermoso cabello y pierdo toda conciencia de mi misma.

Despierto y me ciega el esplendor, mis pupilas se dilatan, mis sentidos se agudizan y mi cuerpo me responde cual autómata; rozas tu cuerpo contra el mio y tu piel ya no es fría, como el hielo, tu perfume es diferente, los matices han cambiado, los sonidos son mas finos y la gente se siente prescindible. me río audible mente y me miras tan hermoso como un ángel, aunque adentro eres muerte y condenación, tormento y lamentación.

Sinceridad hay en tu mirada y con un gesto inaudible me dices que me amas, confundido entre el oleaje en mi cabeza mi cuerpo se siente etéreo como si no me perteneciera mas, pero continua ahí obedeciendome, pero con una bestia dormida que amenaza con devorarme, una presión interna que quiere aplastarme y llena mi psique de hambre y veneno.

-te amo Mu- me dices.

- te amo Shaka- respondo.

Tocas mi espalda y me electrifica tu toque,miro tu rostro, beso tus labios y la bestia ronronea feliz en mis entrañas, tomo tu mano extendida hacia mi y respondo a tu tierno mirar con una sonrisa, dejo atrás mi humanidad y contigo a mi lado abrazo la inmortalidad y la eterna condenación.

ESPERO SUS OPINIONES, SOY NUEVA EN ESTO NO SEAN MALITOS Y LOS INVITO A LEER LAS PAREDES DEL INFIERNO, BYE HAGANME FELIZ, DEJEN REVIEWS :)


	2. Chapter 2 Shaka pov

**Disclaimer:** personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei, si fueran míos, todos fueran gays. Mmm ok no, solo la mayoría.

**The monster that loved me**

**capitulo II**

**POV Shaka**

_By: Cassiopeia Weasley._

Bajo la luz de la luna quede hechizado la primera vez que te vi, tú una especie de ángel de nívea piel y cabellos lila, de ojos verdes del color de la esperanza, esperanza que yo había perdido incontables años atrás.

Recuerdo que me preguntas te qué, que era lo que yo hacía para que me desearas y te juro me quede sin palabras por primera vez en mucho tiempo, porque la pregunta aquí seria: ¿qué hiciste tu para sacarme de mi oscuridad? y hacer que mi demonio interno te ame tanto como te ama el hombre que una vez fui.

Mentiría si te dijera que he pensado en hacerte como yo, de hecho, he soñado con ello cada noche desde que te conocí, queriendo atarte a mí de forma permanente, que tu luz alumbre mi perenne oscuridad ¿egoísta? quizás. o será que he estado solo tanto tiempo que me asusta perderte luego de haberte encontrado.

Tus verdes orbes brillaron para mí y me permití ceder a mis bajos instintos, no todos, porque créeme que son muchos. Sino al primitivo deseo de hacerte mío para siempre, de pertenecerme y que me pertenezcas.

Cerraste tus ojos y me dejaste actuar a mi antojo, lo querías, lo deseabas, ser mío, pertenecerme y mí perdida alma se regocijo en ese hecho.

Pude ver tu reacción al despertar, o mejor dicho al nacer, ya condenado como lo estaba yo, te observe en silencio aclimatarte a los nuevos matices, a que te abrumaran los sonidos, a la sed interna que te consume y a un cuerpo que si bien te obedece no se siente como tuyo. No pude evitar rozar tu piel, eres como un bebe dando sus primeros pasos. Te escucho reír audiblemente.

Trato de darte tu espacio, aunque me aseguro de decirte a través de mi mirada cuanto te amo, que te ame esa noche de luna llena cuando te conocí, que lo hice cada día y noche después de esa y que lo hago esta noche también de luna llena cuando te convertí... quieres saber qué es lo que he hecho... pues amarte como un loco.

- te amo Mu - te digo.

- te amo Shaka - respondes.

Toco tu espalda y te siento tensarte bajo mis dedos, besas mis labios dulcemente, y puedo ver que aun condenado eres un ángel, uno caído, pero ángel al fin. Uno que consiguió enamorar al hombre y al demonio dentro de mí.

Tomas mi mano y sonriéndome feliz, conmigo a tu lado dejas atrás tu humanidad y abrazas la inmortalidad y la eterna condenación.

**FIN**

Bueno, este sí es el final definitivo, se supone que esto sería un drabble, pero Shaka me amenazo con dejarme sin sentidos si osaba no poner su punto de vista, ya que si me iba a dedicar a escribir sobre él tenía que hacer las cosas bien. Creo que no le gusto mucho la personalidad que le di en las paredes del infierno (ese Buda oxigenado no tiene sentido del humor) así que les dejo la segunda parte y final, si gustan dejar un review será bien recibido y propiamente contestado, estoy escribiendo esto a las tres de la mañana, así que perdonan las faltas que puedan encontrar.

Quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos y agujas escarlatas las pueden dejar en

revoluciondepolvoestelar gmail(punto)com

Los quiere: Less


End file.
